garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Garfield Musical
The Garfield Musical is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield learns that he should focus more attention on Penelope than on food. Plot Penelope waits for Garfield in the restaurant she lives in. Penny admits she has no idea why is she dating Garfield, despite the fact that he's late on appointments and dates with him are boring ones. When Garfield appears, Penelope hoped he'd take her to a place she picked, but it turns out he'll be singing to her at the restaurant she lives in. Penny gets upset and leaves the restaurant, only to discover Mister Rock and Roll with his bandsmen performing in the Kit Kat Klub. While watching their performance, Penelope falls in love with the feline musician, who apparently has charmed her. She comes back to Garfield, only to tell him that they have ended their relationship, which breaks Garfield's heart. At first, Garfield is planning to forget about Penelope, only to realize the error of his ways. Having found a store for musicians, Garfield has an idea to restore his relationship with Penelope - by dressing as Elvis Presley and giving his own performance at the Kit Kat Club. This breaks Penny's charm with Mister Rock and Roll, so Garfield and Penelope remain a couple. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat Minor Characters * Mister Rock and Roll ** His bandsmen * Cats in Kit Kat Klub Trivia * In this episode, Penny has darker fur and lipstick than in other Penelope episodes. * Garfield dressed as Elvis Presley looks exactly the same as in the 1989 movie "Garfield Goes Hollywood". * When Penelope leaves her home restaurant as a result of being let down by Garfield, he approaches her in the same way Fred Flintstone throws his bowling ball in Hanna-Barbera cartoons. * At the end of the episode, Garfield dressed as Elvis Presley sings "Don't you step on my blue suede paws !" , which is pun of Blue Suede Shoes song by Elvis Presley. Sung parts (Penelope singing in her room behind the pizzeria, the very beginning of the episode) He's wanting and rude, He eats all the food, He watches TV all day. So what's I see in him ? I can't say ! When we're on a date, He's usually late, And he expects me to pay ! So what's I see in him ? I can't say ! Goofs * When Penelope is singing about Garfield expecting her to pay, her ears change color into fur gray instead of standard pink flesh. * It is unknown, where does Mr. Rock and Roll know Penelope's name and how can he be aware of her presence. Gallery File:TGM001.png File:TGM002.png TGM003.png|Penny has taste in designing home. TGM004.png|"He's wanting ..." TGM005.png|"...and rude..." TGM006.png TGM007.png|"...he eats..." TGM008.png TGM009.png|"... all the food..." TGM010.png TGM011.png TGM012.png TGM013.png|"... he watches..." TGM014.png TGM015.png|"..TV..." TGM016.png TGM017.png|"... all day..." TGM018.png TGM019.png|"...So what's...." TGM020.png TGM021.png TGM022.png|"...I see..." TGM023.png TGM024.png TGM025.png TGM026.png|"...in him ?" TGM027.png TGM028.png TGM029.png TGM030.png Penny GM.png|"I can't say !" TGM033.png TGM034.png TGM036.png TGM037.png TGM038.png TGM039.png|One of the best photos of Penny en face. TGM040.png TGM041.png TGM042.png TGM043.png TGM044.png TGM045.png TGM046.png TGM047.png TGM048.png TGM049.png TGM050.png TGM051.png TGM052.png TGM053.png TGM055.png|"When we..." TGM056.png|"...are on date..." TGM057.png TGM059.png|"...He's usually..." TGM060.png|"... late..." TGM061.png TGM062.png TGM063.png|"...and he..." TGM064.png TGM065.png TGM066.png|"...expects me..." TGM067.png TGM068.png|What happened with Penny's ears ? TGM069.png TGM070.png|"... to pay !" TGM071.png TGM072.png TGM073.png|"So what's..." TGM074.png|"... I see..." TGM075.png|"... in him ?" TGM076.png TGM077.png|"I..." TGM078.png|"...can't...." TGM079.png|"...saaay !" TGM080.png TGM081.png TGM082.png TGM084.png TGM085.png TGM086.png|Garfield hurrying for the date. TGM087.png TGM088.png TGM089.png TGM090.png TGM091.png TGM092.png TGM093.png TGM094.png|"Penelope dear !" TGM095.png TGM096.png TGM097.png TGM098.png TGM099.png|"Oh, Garfield hon !" TGM101.png TGM102.png|"Your Garfield is here." TGM103.png TGM104.png TGM105.png TGM106.png TGM107.png TGM108.png TGM109.png TGM110.png TGM111.png TGM112.png TGM113.png TGM114.png|"Let's..." TGM115.png|"...go dancing..." TGM116.png|"...tonight !" TGM117.png TGM118.png TGM119.png|"Yeah..." TGM120.png|"...I figured...." TGM121.png|"...you might." TGM122.png|"Then we'll go for a walk". TGM123.png TGM124.png TGM125.png TGM126.png TGM127.png TGM128.png TGM129.png TGM130.png TGM131.png TGM132.png TGM133.png TGM134.png TGM135.png TGM136.png TGM137.png TGM138.png TGM139.png TGM140.png TGM141.png|"Like..." TGM142.png|"... you do..." TGM143.png|"... every week." TGM144.png TGM145.png TGM146.png TGM147.png TGM148.png TGM149.png|"Penelope, ..." TGM150.png|"... a girl for me..." TGM151.png|"... the pizzeria..." TGM152.png|"... you live in..." TGM153.png|"... is heavenly !" TGM154.png TGM155.png TGM156.png TGM157.png TGM158.png TGM159.png TGM160.png TGM161.png TGM162.png TGM163.png TGM164.png TGM165.png TGM167.png TGM169.png|"Garfield,..." TGM170.png|"... can't we..." TGM171.png|"... do something..." TGM172.png TGM173.png TGM174.png TGM175.png TGM176.png|"WHAT..." TGM177.png|"... IS..." TGM178.png|"... THAT ?!" TGM179.png TGM180.png TGM181.png|"HELLO !" TGM182.png|"Bay-bee !" TGM183.png TGM184.png TGM185.png TGM186.png TGM187.png TGM188.png TGM189.png TGM190.png TGM191.png TGM192.png TGM193.png TGM194.png TGM195.png|"Penelope, I'm calling ya !" TGM196.png TGM197.png TGM198.png TGM199.png TGM200.png TGM201.png TGM202.png TGM203.png TGM204.png TGM205.png TGM206.png TGM207a.png TGM207b.png TGM207c.png TGM207d.png TGM207e.png TGM207f.png TGM207g.png TGM208.png TGM209.png TGM210.png TGM211.png TGM212.png TGM213.png TGM214.png TGM215.png TGM216.png TGM217.png TGM218.png TGM219a.png TGM219b.png TGM219c.png TGM220.png TGM221.png TGM222.png TGM223.png TGM224a.png TGM224b.png TGM224c.png TGM225a.png TGM225b.png TGM225c.png TGM225d.png TGM225e.png TGM225f.png TGM225g.png TGM226a.png|"He sings with bore..." TGM226b.png|"...Can't listen anymore..." TGM226c.png|"...I want..." TGM226d.png|"...get out..." TGM226e.png|"...away..." TGM226f.png|"So why..." TGM226g.png|"... I put up..." TGM226h.png|"...with him ?" TGM226i.png TGM226j.png TGM226k.png|"I can't staay !" TGM227a.png TGM227b.png TGM227c.png TGM227d.png TGM227e.png TGM227f.png TGM227g.png TGM227h.png TGM228a.png TGM228b.png Category:Article stubs Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Penelope Episodes